Michelle's Wild Side
Michelle's Wild Side Synopsis Michelle gets her freak on! Michelle is desperately looking to shed her "Good girl" image, so she and Erin obtain fake IDs and go to a male strip club for a wild evening on the town. Problem is, their mother, Tess and sister, Angela are there too (having their own "evening out"). Quotes Excerpt Chapter 1 Michelle Healy was eating a breakfast burrito in the Santa Mira High courtyard with her friend, Samantha Cooper—when her twin sister, Erin, appeared out of nowhere and shows a pink flyer in her face. “Erin!” Michelle shoved the flyer out of her face. Both the Healy twins were dressed differently than most identical twins. Erin and Michelle were dressed differently than most identical twins. Erin was wearing a Yellow Printed Bodycon Dress, normal black leggings, and Mulberry Alexa Mini Patent Leopard Bag, while Michelle wore a black and white striped sleeveless blouse (with a yellow tank top underneath), black front split trousers, and The twins dressed like Betty and Veronica, the twins’ favorite comic characters. “What’s this?” Michelle asked her sister. “The Black Eyed Peas concert at Club X.” “Black Eye Peas. I love the Black Eyed Peas,” Sam gushed. “Me, too. Erin and I have all of his albums!” “Sis, he only has two albums,” Erin said. “I know. But, he rocks.” Erin, Michelle, and Sam loved listening to Black Eyed Peas. He was the hottest pop star in Hollywood since the Backstreet Boys. “When is he playing?” Sam asked, tossing her straight blonde hair off her shoulder. “Thursday at 9:30 PM.” “Thursday at 9:30 PM?!” Michelle shouted out. “Erin, there’s no way in hell we’re going at 9:30 at night!” Michelle realized that it was a school night and her and Erin’s parents would never let them go to a concert on a school night. She was the most sensible of the Healy twins, while Erin was the fun twin. “What’s with your sister?” Sam asked again. “Michelle’s so damn uptight. She has never taken any risks in her life.” Erin and Sam walked down the hallways of Santa Mira High, looking for Michelle. They found her at The Odyssey, the school newspaper where Michelle is a reporter and a writer. “Sweetie, Black Eyed Peas are the most awesome hip-hop band in the universe. If we don’t go to that concert, I’ll die.” “Erin, you’re not going to die from not going to the hottest concert in the universe.” Michelle was writing an article on the class computer while Erin was talking. She was attempting to ignore whatever Erin had to say about going to Club X on a school night just to meet their favorite band. “Please?” Erin begged. “Erin, forget it. I’m not going to that stupid club on a school night, Period!” Michelle hissed. Outside in the hallway, Sam was waiting for Erin, when she sees Mindy Irwin walked down the hallway with the A-Squad, Santa Mira High’s popular, snooty cheerleading squad. Sam went to middle school and elementary school with Mindy. They were never best friends. Sam always thought of Mindy as the bitchiest bitch in Santa Mira. When Erin and Michelle first moved to Santa Mira several months ago, one of Mindy’s A-Squad members got expelled from school for vandalism and putting the blame on Erin. And she was the one responsible for bullying Michelle. Since then, Mindy has hatred towards the twins. Her hatred towards Sam goes back years ago. “Nice outfit… not!” Being the mean girl, Mindy would intend to make fun of people for their poor style. She was Santa Mira’s Queen Bee with a bitchy attitude. Erin and Michelle had dealt with bitchy Queen Bees at their old school in Indianapolis. But Mindy was a different type of mean girl.